Can't sleep?
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: Imagine your OTP spooning, with person A as the big spoon and B as the little spoon. They are both almost asleep, but to be cheeky B rocks their hips back into A's groin. A responds, and it soon escalates into them having sleepy, slow sex in the spooning position. [nivanfield]


Chris was made to be the larger spoon while cuddling, his broader frame offering solace and comfort as his arms wrapped around, offering the perfect enticement into the embrace. His warm breath tickling and traveling down his subordinates neck, winning him a tired but intended shudder. From the moment his head hit the softness of the pillow, each breath slowed as his eyes drifted shut, allowing him complete concentration on nothing but the hint of the others sweat and cologne, accompanied with the untainted silence surrounding them. Together, their breathing took upon a focused and relaxed rhythm.

Chris moved his hands, splaying his fingers, while tentatively running his nose lovingly between the others shoulder blades, adding more, with soft, well placed kisses. His partner, humming with content, pressed back to show approval and a slight hint of encouragement within his slumber filled state. His hips rolled back to meet the others, a yielding length siding between his pert cheeks with hands gently caressing his chest, finger tips toying with the choice of teasing.

"Piers ...?"

"Hmmm?" The innocence continued within his tone as his hips rolled back, adding pressure, a slight moan escaping his lips.

"We-we're ... supposed to be resting after your ..." Chris fought with his words just as he battled keeping his eyes open. Far from admitting it, Chris was 'adding' to the matter "Hmmm never mind just - sleep, please?"

"Sorry capt... Chris, I'm just trying to get comfortable" like his captain, the young snipers words faded towards the end of his excuse. his lean physique burrowing further into the bedding.

Relaxing into a tranquil state, Piers caught the slight stutter in the older mans words. The now semi-flaccid length parted his cheeks further, earning a slight gasp as he melted into the hold of his captain. A secret desire overtook his thoughts, craving those warm fingers to raise ... to torment, tweak and circle his exposed nipples. Drowsily licking his dry and chapped lips Piers rolled his hips for a third time, stroking his hands down over his chest and over the broad fingers of his partner, intertwining with his own and shifting them lower towards a greater yearning. The warm breath rushing over the back of his neck carrier a guttural groan, ending with a heightened tone.

"P-piers ... I-I ... I thought I'd told you ..." Chris' own body betraying him, rubbing himself wontedly against the man in his arms. His hands willingly moving over the others torso gliding across the well toned abdomen, a sudden touch of hair met with his fingertips sending a shot of anticipation through his body.

"Chris? - please?"

Sleep would have to wait, how could he resist? His brow furrowed in concentration, all the while his eyes ached in objection toward the demand set upon them, searching within the darkness in an attempt to give the sniper the attention he deserved. His spayed fingers, wrapped around the impressive turgid length, swiftly tightening around the base, caressing upwards to the dripping and messy tip. Piers groaned in appreciation, his teeth dragging and nipping at the lower tier of his perfect full lips, whilst his hips rolled undecidedly towards the undeterred length now pressing against his furrowed back entrance and the supple fingers stroking him.

With his free hand, Chris slipped his fingers up between the pair, passing his cracked, worn lips. The tip of his heated tongue welcomed the rough pads of his index and middle finger generously, lavishing saliva over the tired digits. It was, some laziness on his part, but he /was/ just in the verge of falling asleep. His hips still persisted, moving slowly, working to find a gradual, yet comfortable rhythm. Chris pulled his fingers back with an audible pop, a suggestive smirk lit up his features, catching a change in the ace's expression.

"Not having a change of heart are we?" His tone was husky, slick with lust. Moist, calloused fingers slid though the tight space between them, encircling the quivering ring of muscle.

"N-n...no c-cap-tain nnggh ..."

The soldiers breath caught, the hand surrounding his member served as a worthy distraction, forming a securer grasp around the broad length. The two slick digits, pushed forward, slipping past the tightened muscle towards the second knuckle, the motion was a slow, gentle, penetration, pausing briefly, to allow the sniper time to adjust. Tenderly rotating his wrist, Chris' fingers parted scissoring the heated area preparing him for something more substantial. On adding a third finger, Chris began to revel on the tightness of his lover, for a moment, it was as if this was their first experience together.

Piers could feel his captains hips rotating, encouraging beads of pre-cum to run down his inside leg, as the pulsating member pushed forward in search of further friction, easing the motion once behind his sac. A panting breath could be made out behind him, undoubtably forcing back the underlying wonton moans, all drowned out by his own cries of pleasure.

The duel onslaught was starting to wear him down, the build up within the pit of his stomach had already started to tighten. Reaching behind him in, blind search for the others hip, he hoped of further closing the gap between them. Clumsy fingers playfully pawing at the warm skin while his other hand slid out from under him, interlinking his own fingers with his captains talented slender extremities all to which adding to the pleasure washing over his throbbing member.

"C-Chris m-mo... Nnggh more! Need you!"

The Alpha leaders breath hitched in his throat causing a brief pain in his chest, eyes widening at the sudden confession. His fingers had started to slide more fluently, working the loosened passage, spreading his fingers further and adding an additional push for good measure. Pulling away, his eyes quickly trailed up and over the naked body within his arms, studying the expression carrying the delicious moan, mourning the sudden loss. Those full lips with an outline of glistening saliva, adding a shimmer to the pout looking back at him. No words were spoken, instead subtle movements allowed them to adjust their positions. Pupils blown with lust as hungry mouths sought out one another, lips parting slightly as they clashed together with messy intensity, tongues thrusting in a unyielding battle for dominance.

Broad fingers glided lower, securely clutching onto the toned hips of his lieutenant. His thumbs stretched over the pert cheeks, parting them further, while his own pulled back, allowing comfort within the motions carried out by the pair. Promptly moving a hand back, Chris taunted his own dripping tip, grunting as the thick liquid smeared over his pulsing arousal, acting as worthy lubricant while himself up. With a subtle push, the sensitive tip slipped within the heated depths.

The turgid length moved against the contacting anal muscles with ease, gradually consuming any remaining remnants of energy held back by the mature soldier. His frenulum brushed up against the well hidden bundle of nerves, striking a loud reaction from both men. Chris pulled back, jaw clenching tight, lips pulling back to reveal perfectly aligned,whitened teeth. Glances from both men dropped, their eyes becoming hooded as their bodies worked together in perfect rhythm.

Piers allowed his head to fall back resting upon the others shoulder, feeing a rapid, yet shaky breath brushing over his cheek. Reaching down, the young sniper flicked and pinched his nipples, tugging at them sharply, letting out a breathy moan. His hands swiftly moved lower, gracing briefly, over the fingers that were pressing firmly into his hip then continuing to move around his aching member. Glancing for a moment, over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of his captain within his peripheral vision, fingers tightened to create a funnel, adding the desired friction and motions of his hips, talented pads moved perfectly along his length. Occasionally his thumb rubbed over the darkening tip, applying slight pressure to the weeping slit to spread the dripping pre-cum down his shaft. The tips of his fingers massaged the thick vein 'protected' within the sensitive underside, almost sending him over the edge. Moans heightening in volume, turning into pleas and filthy praises.

Chris repeatedly hit the sweet spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure through the younger mans willing body. Each new moan starting to cut in on the one before.

"Close ... Cap - 'in ..."

Chris felt the tightened feeling within the pits of his own stomach, nodding slightly in acknowledgement to the strained admission. Elongated cries overshadowed the previous moans, echoing around the confines of the small room. Each motion from the pair becoming more desperate and erratic than the one before. An almost bruising restraint along the snipers hips began too loosen, hips thrusting at the favoured angle, callously taunting the delicate nerve endings. With a sharp cry, Chris' name carried proudly, along with other muttered filth and profanities. The young ace spilt lavishly over his fingers and lower abdomen sucking in a breath through gritted teeth. His hips still following the erotic motions, while securely wrapped fingers continued to coerce his member to completion, resting back towards his lovers chest, a gentle and sated hum vibrated from his chest.

With the concoction of tighter surroundings with an eloping heat, Chris felt the inner coil within his abdomen snap. Eyes screwing closed, whilst pulling the others hips close in a final bid to hold some control. Repeatedly hearing his name fall from the others lips, intensified every feeling rushing through his veins.

"Piers! -nnggh ... Gah"

Long white stands of thick semen spewed relentlessly, filling the heated, narrow passage and seeped back over the slackening length. A venomous hiss fired across his moist lips as Chris pulled free taking no time to catch his breath. A warming dampness nestled against his leg left almost unregistered, his chest starting to steady with deepened breaths. Fingers unclasping, taking on a gentler and comforting approach, wrapping around the snipers torso.

"Now can we sleep? ... Piers? - Piers?"

"..."


End file.
